Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Hela Odinsdottir is Odin's first-born, the Goddess of Death, and Asgard's Executioner. Raised as an engine of destruction for her father's goal of conquering the Nine Realms, she rebelled against him when her own ambitions exceeded his own. Unable to defeat her, Odin sacrificed the Valkyries to banish Hela to Hel for thousands of years as he ruled the Nine Realms in relative peace. She was released at the moment of his death, battling her younger brother and foster brother Thor Odinson and Loki for control of the Nine Realms and beyond. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B. Higher with weaponry Name: ''' Hela Odinsdottir '''Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: In her 2000s at the time of her death Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Sister of Thor, Chief of the Legion of Asgard, Executioner of Asgard, Princess of Asgard, Queen of Asgard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity, Portal Creation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Instantly healed after being stabbed by an Einherjar's sword and Gungnir), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Even superior to Valkyrie and Thor), Master Acrobat, Statistics Amplification (Hela can continuously increase her power for as long as she remains in Asgard), Necromancy (With the Eternal Flame), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate Asgard's ground and generate large spiked structures), Limited Telekinesis (Can manipulate her weapons to an extent), Weapon Creation and Limited Matter Creation (Able to manifest an extremely high number of incredibly sharp and durable weapons known as Necroswords from her body. Can also materialize her helmet), Levitation, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Easily shattered Mjolnir which was forged using a concentrated energy beam from a neutron star when severely weakened, and continuously grew in power throughout the movie as she remained in Asgard. Destroyed the floor of Asgard's palace. Stronger than Awakened Thor. Slammed Thor through Bifrost's shards, breaking them). Higher with weaponry (Slightly harmed Surtur when he was in possession of the Eternal Flame. Cut through Skurge's armor which was made of Uru) Speed: At least High Hypersonic combat reaction and attack speed (Far superior to Base Thor. Caught a knife thrown by Loki. Reacted to fire from Asgardian airships. Reacted to lightning), possibly far higher (Reacted to Mjolnir being thrown at her with ease. Swiftly leapt into the light of the Bifrost and knocked Loki and Thor off it. Can shoot her swords before Thor charged himself with lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Casually crushed Mjolnir when severly weakened. Crushed an armored Asgardian soldier's head) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class (Made Awakened Thor bleed with punches) Durability: At least Small Country level (Endured attacks from awakened Thor. Shrugged off bullets from Asgardian airships. Can easily block hits from Gungir. Withstood a full force lightning attack from Awakened Thor that even destroyed a portion of the Bifrost Bridge) Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters via weapon manifestation Standard Equipment: Mjølnir (Formerly), Necroswords, Eternal Flame, Bloodaxe Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter (Single-handedly slaughtered the Valkyries) and possesses some arcane knowledge about mystical artifacts Weaknesses: The source of her power is connected to Asgard and only gets stronger the closer she is to it, would only die if Asgard is destroyed in Ragnarök. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Manifestation:' Hela can manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's nigh-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. Hela later generated oversized blades to pierce Surtur with, but that ultimately proved ineffective against the Fire Giant. *'Life and Death Manipulation:' Hela was exiled for all eternity in the afterlife realm of Hel where the souls of those who died without being honored are driven to. *'Geokinesis:' Hela can control the earth surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. This ability appeared to stem from her supernatural connection to the land of Asgard, which subsequently would allow her to manipulate its environment to an extent. *'Necromancy:' Hela, as the "Goddess of Death", demonstrated being able to resurrect her allies, using a handful of flame from the Eternal Flame and tossing it against the ground to create a huge blast of green infernal energy. As such, she was able to revive her pet wolf Fenris and her Berserkers after discovering their corpses under Odin's Vault. She has ruled in the realm of Hel, where the souls of those who died without being honored are driven to. Feats: *Stomped the entire army of Asgard *Killed the entire squadron of Valkyries except one Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' Profile (Base Thanos was used, fight took place on Asgard) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6